


you are a piece of art

by pathosies



Category: Hunter X Hunter, h x h
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Other, art college au, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathosies/pseuds/pathosies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua loves painting oil on canvas and his long hair and the Zoldyck name is well known by everyone who has a remote history understanding. Gon is considered a genius when it comes to sculptures of any kind but is oblivious when it comes to history. Everything is different and a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. drinking games

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the thought of Killua with long hair, tiny ponytail and male bun and painter Killua. I belive sculptor fits Gon better and he seemed to kick ass at it (at least in my head) so that's it. Drinking kids so yeah long live tequila. Also, this is my first fanfic ever and English is not my first language so please forgive my mistakes. College in my country is a little different but I prefered this type to do this so if there are discrepancies please tell me. There will be explicit contents in later chapters. Hope you like it (◕‿◕✿)

The sound of the door opening woke Killua up. He didn’t remember falling asleep. There was a book over his face and he understood. He slapped the book away to see who opened the door, just hoping it wasn’t his brother again. It wasn’t.

A boy that shone like the purest light and had the warmth of the sun was the only thing Killua could conclude from looking at the newcomer. He had spiked dark hair with green tips, it suited him. Tanned skin, nice musculature, way too nice to be honest. A large bright smile that went from ear to ear and comforting brown eyes that reminded Killua of milky chocolate. He was wearing a white tank top that only made more obvious how many muscles he had, dark green shorts and a simple black All Star.

_Things are going to be hard._

“Hey! This is 501, right?” Bright. Too bright. He looked around, inspecting. There wasn't much to see though. Two beds, a desk between them with some of Killua's stuff on it, a bathroom opposite to Killua's side and a tiny kitchen that was big enough to make some coffee.

“Yeah.”

“So this means we are sharing.” He put his stuff on the empty bed. It was a whole lot of stuff and it looked hella heavy, but nice muscles so whatever. Killua got up to take a look.

“You’re a sculptor, huh?!”

“How did you know?” The boy looked sincerely impressed and Killua didn’t know what to think of it. It was kinda cute. No, Killua, don’t. Don’t open that fucking door. No. Nope.

“Your tools. Sculptor tools.”  Killua explained simply, putting his hands in the pants’ pockets.

“Are you a sculptor too?” The boy looked Killua from head to toe and it did things to his skin.

“No. Painter.”

“How cool! By the way, I’m Gon! Gon Freecs.” He extended his hand out.

“Killua.” The boy waited for the last name, eyes fixed. Killua gave in. It would only be bad if his brother found out. _Fuck._ “Zoldyck.” The other didn’t change his expression by one bit and the hand was still there, waiting. Killua took it and that’s when the expression of the other shifted to what seemed complete victory.

“What?” The boy was now holding his hand as if it was fragile or something to be appreciated.

“Your hands are as delicate as I thought they would be.” His expression was total bliss when he looked Killua in the eyes. Killua felt himself start to blush and turned away, heading to sit on his bed, ‘cause he so _did not_ need this.

“Whatever. Anyway, how old are you?” His face looked really young but his body was just too whoa to be the same age as Killua and it wouldn’t be so weird, the Hunter Art & Related Academy was considered the hardest college to get in and rarely people got in on their first try so the majority of people are older and only one forth of the students are able to graduate, making the name of the Academy well reputed and so its students who graduate, them being famous after graduation and naturally gaining tons of money.

“18.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“18.” Killua stared blankly at him. The stare was reciprocated. “What’s wrong?”

“You are the same age as me. That’s rare.” Gon had a question mark written all over his face. “Usually people here are older. So, you passed on your first try?”

“Yeah. The guy evaluating gave me a weird feeling and I thought he would fail me, but here I am.” He was scratching the back of his neck with a stupid smile, eyes closed. Cute. _Fuck._

Before Killua could answer there was a knock on the door. Golden and well taken care of hair, grey and cloudy big eyes, a light smile, slim figure, chains and rings on one hand, black skinny jeans pants, light blue polo shirt, sand colored shoes. A design or maybe fashion student?

“I see you’ve found your place, Gon.” The tone was calm and kinda parental.

“Kurapika! Come in! Where’s Leorio?”

“Excuse me.” The blonde said acknowledging Killua and slowly walked to stand beside Gon’s bed, not sitting until Gon pulled him down.

“He is on his way but I don’t believe it would be polite for us to stay long.” He said looking at Killua with a knowing eye. _This guy… Did he already figure out who I am?_

“Don’t mind me.” Killua passed a hand through his hair and realized it was probably a mess. He tied it back in a ponytail.

“See? Killua doesn’t mind.” Gon just looked excited, like a dog.

“You have quite a beautiful hair, Killua. Did you take it after your father?” _He knew. He so fucking knew._

“Kind of.” He said, dry, not looking at Kurapika anymore.

“I see.” He smiled, like a mother probably would, not that he would know that. It seemed he wouldn’t press on it anymore and Killua was thankful for that.

“Do the two of you know each other for long a time?” Killua asked without too much mind in it.

“We met today. I was lost for a long time until he asked me if I needed help and told me to come this way.” Gon answered, smiling with no shame whatsoever.

“That’s nic-”

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Both of you.”

Tall, loud and honest voice, black spiked hair, sunglasses for no knowing reason, big hands that reminded Gon’s, Bon Jovi’s shirt that suited his torso, very open at the sides, dark jeans pants, blue All Star, older than everyone in the room, apparently, but he didn’t seem right for art college.

“Leorio, be more polite, please.” Kurapika looked slightly irritated.

“Huh?” Kurapika glanced at Killua. Leorio’s eyes grew at finally realizing there was one more person in the room. “ Ah, sorry, didn’t see you. Leorio Paladiknight.” He extended his hand.

“Killua” He took his hand and Killua noticed how soft and gentle it was. He didn’t wait for a last name.

“So, did you talk to our friends?” Kurapika asked, making room for Leorio on Gon’s bed.

“Yeah, it seems like they will give some kind of private party and wants us to go. And we can take some friends.” He looked at me and Gon.

“I’m in!” Gon said and looked at Killua, eyes shining. _What is going on._ ”What do you say, Killua?” All eyes were on him.

“I-“ He hid his hands in his pockets. _Do they really want me to come? I just met them._ “I don’t think I s-“

“Don’t say nonsense! It’ll be great. And we’ll get to know each other better, right guys?” Gon looked at the other two seeking confirmation. Both nodded, all smiles. _What._

“Well, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all” Leorio and Kurapika sang it.

“So both of you get ready, or we’ll be real ass late, okay?” Leorio said, already getting up, taking Kurapika by the wrist.

“Seriously, I don’t even want to know what kind of doctor you will be with that kind of language.” Kurapika said with a bitter expression but there was a tiny smile accompanying it. _Doctor? What?_

“I believe I’m not a doctor yet, even less am I on duty, so what fucking ever.”

“Rude.”

“We’ll come pick you guys later, so be ready when we come, ‘kay?” Leorio said already out of sight, Kurapika looked back and waved with his free hand before disappearing out the door along with Leorio.

“That was intense.” Killua said still staring at the door not believing what just happened.

“Nah. Want to take the shower first?” Gon asked and when Killua turned to look at him to answer he was already taking his shirt off. Muscles. Really nice muscles. Killua looked away. _Fuck._

“Yeah, I need to wash my hair. I believe I won’t take long.”

“Go ahead, then.”

Killua grabbed his stuff and dashed into the bathroom only to leave 30 minutes later, towel on the waist and dripping wet hair.

“You have a tattoo. How nice!”

“Huh?” Gon pointed at his ribs and there was the tattoo of a thunder, it was colored with a pale lilac and it almost mixed in his way too white skin. “Ah, this. Well, yeah.”

“I always wanted one”

“Why didn’t you get one?”

“Aunt Mito is against it. Maybe someday I get one. Maybe.” Gon’s eyes seemed wander into another dimension but it came back quickly. “Anyway, I’ll go take my shower. Kurapika said he’ll be here soon.” With that he closed the bathroom door and Mumford and Sons started to play from there. Killua couldn't avoid a laugh.

Killua did his best to dry his hair properly in a short time. They didn't tell them where they were going so he decided casual clothes would be best. He picked dark purple skinny pants, light pink V-neck t-shirt, black Nike shoes, silver earings for the right ear, none for the left. He stared at himself in the mirror and decided to leave his hair be and used the first perfume he saw and it was a really sweet one.

Gon left the bathroom already with white pants on and hair spiked.  Those abs could definitely kill someone, because _wow_. Killua stared at his phone so Gon wouldn't notice. He looked at the hour.

“That was fast.”

“Really? It took me some time to wash my hair.”

“You were in there for only 12 minutes. It was fast.”

Leorio barged into the room making Killua jump on his bed. He looked at Killua and then at a still not ready Gon and he made quite the expression. Kurapika came after him, with the same calm attitude from before and stood beside Killua's bed this time.

“Gon, get that ass of yours moving. Why aren’t you ready yet?”

“I just got out of the shower. I’ll be ready in a minute, don’t worry.” Gon found a dark blue Henley shirt, unbuttoned it, put on the same black All Star, used a wooden perfume and checked his hair one last time. “I’m ready.”

“Well, that was fast.” Leorio said looking impressed.

“I don’t need much.” Gon smiled from ear to ear.

“Anyway, it’s past time already. Knuckle has been texting me nonstop.” Kurapika said staring deeply into Leorio’s soul or something.

“Shit. Let’s go, slow asses.”

 

* * *

 

“Finally! Where the hell have you been?” Funny hair, strong attitude, gentle eyes, tall, as muscular as Gon, maybe even more, also older, slippers, white tank top, black pants. The place was probably his then. Funny hair landed eyes on Killua and Gon. ”Oh, new flesh!” He turned his face inside. ”Hey guys, we have new flesh!”

There was a chorus of “New flesh!” all over the place.

“Don’t creep them out, Knuckle.” Kurapika looked at the other with intimidation. Knuckle rolled his eyes, but seemed to take in the threat.

“Whatever you say, mom.” Kurapika kicked him. Knuckle cursed under his breath and cleared the way for them to get in. Gon seemed fascinated by the guy.

There were a lot of people. And booze. They were sitting in a circle on the floor and the drinks were close to them. They opened up so everyone could sit. Killua sat with Gon by one side and Funny Hair aka Knuckle by the other, Kurapika sat between Gon and Leorio.

“Introduce them to us, Kurapika!” Said a girl with long and shiny green hair who was with her arms all over another long green haired girl, but this one had a darker green tone and she looked kinda sleepy.

“You’re already drunk, Menchi, shut up.” Said Knuckle with an irritated expression, but his lips twitched wanting to laugh.

“You shut up, shitty hair!”

“Huh? Say that again, lettuce hair!”

“Wanna fight? Heh?” Menchi took her arms off the other girl, but the other pulled her back down by the wrist. Knuckle had a hand on his right shoulder holding him down too.

“The two of you need to chill.” Said the owner of the hand on Knuckle's shoulder. It was a quiet and calm voice, but really succinct. Killua couldn’t see his face.

“Now to the introductions.” Broke Kurapika. “ The white haired one is Killua.” Kurapika gestured to him. He just waved with a polite smile. “The one with the muscular body is Gon.”

“Nice to meet yall!” Excited as always Gon waved with a bright smile.

“The drunk nice lady over there is Menchi.” Shiny green hair waved with a drunken smile.

“The one next to her is the sweet Ponzu.” Darker green hair waved shyly.

“The kind mister over there is Buhara. When Ponzu is not around he is the one who keeps Menchi under control.”

“Nice to meet.” Said Buhara while eating fries, not really smiling with the mouth full.

“The Lolita is Biscuit.” He gestured to a blonde girl who looked younger than all of them and was wearing a doll looking pink dress.

“Hello!” She waved with the sweetest smile possible.

“The bubblegum badass is Spinner” Kurapika gestured to a girl with dark pink hair and blue eyes who looked super cool and cute, she was looking at something on her phone but lifted her head to acknowledge them.

“Yo.” Badass.

“Gangster hair is Knuckle.” Knuckle rolled his eyes.

“The collected one who thankfully controls Knuckle's shit is Shoot.”

“Nice to meet you.” Shoot inclined his body so he was visible to Killua and Gon. He seemed like a serious person and had long purple hair that was loose to his sides and looked really smooth. Clothing as simple as Knuckle's, so they probably share the place.

“Introductions over! Let’s play a drinking game!” Menchi said, a bottle of tequila already in hands.

“What will it be? We need to know more about the newbies, so give us something that helps with that.” Spinner popped her bubblegum, typing on her phone while talking.

“We’ll do it like, I tell something that I’ve never done and who did drinks and everyone needs to say something.”

“What about truth or dare?” Asked Buhara who seemed sad there were no more fries.

“We do it after. We have to know more about the newbies like Spinner said and people tend to tell the truth or do shit better after they are drunk.”

“Okay…”

“Everyone have cups and alcohol?” Kurapika gave Gon and Killua whole cups of tequila.

“Yeah, just start the damn game already.”

“Alright, me first! I’ve never had sex with a guy.”

Kurapika, Leorio, Knuckle, Shoot, Biscuit, Spinner and to Killua’s surprise, Gon drank.

“Seems like we already found something out, yassss.”

“Menchi, you’re terrible.” It was Kurapika’s only comment.

“Leorio, you’re next.”

“Righty! I’ve never had sex with a girl.”

Menchi, Spinner, Knuckle and Ponzu drank.

“Apparently we have a virgin among us, my good folks.” Menchi was smirking and Ponzu poked her. Killua felt like a fucking tomato and Gon’s eyes wouldn’t leave his face, but nobody else said anything.

“Kurapika, you now.”

“I’ve never kissed a girl.”

Menchi, Spinner, Ponzu, Knuckle, Leorio, Biscuit and Gon drank.

“I’ve never fallen in love.” Gon said without needing to be called on.

Leorio, Kurapika, Ponzu, Knuckle, Shoot, Biscuit, Spinner and Menchi drank.

“Killua.” Gon stared at him. Killua swallowed hard. _Fuck._

“I’ve never been on a date.” He was blushing. _Fuck everything_. Everybody drank, even Buhara who hadn’t drank before.

“Boy, what have you done your whole life?” Menchi was looking at him with a weirdly serious expression.

“Leave the kid alone, Menchi.” Buhara came to his defense without too mind in it, he probably did that a lot.

“So you go now, defender of newbies.”

“Fine. I’ve never kissed a boy.”

Killua drank and it burned his everything. When he lifted his gaze everyone was staring at him.

“What?” He asked bitterly looking away.

“So, you’ve done something! Thank goodness!” Menchi said swinging her arms in the air. Ponzu poked her again. “What are you guys waiting? I know your rainbow asses have to drink this one in. Gosh, even I do.” As she said that she drank a considerable amount. Everyone laughed, even he did.

Everyone drank, expect for Buhara, obviously.

“Knuckle, your turn.”

“Fuck… I’ve… never taken ecstasy three times in a row.”

Spinner and Menchi drank.

“When you guys were dating you were so fucked up.” Buhara said with a bored expression.

“Oh, forget about that Buhara.” It was Spinner who said it, looking really full of it.

“Yeah, forget Buhara, you big ass.” Buhara looked like he had it hard in the past.

“Shoot, shoot it.” Menchi laughed at her own pun. Everybody else rolled their eyes. Did she do that one all the time?

“I’ve never cut somebody’s hair.”

“Shoot, you’re boring.”

“Shut up, lettuce hair.”

Killua drank and everybody stared at him again.

“I used to cut my little sister’s hair.” Blank stares everywhere. “Who’s next?”

“Spinner, leave that phone aside, will ya.”

“Right, right. I’ve never kissed in the rain.”

Leorio, Kurapika and Gon drank.

“How romantic of you guys.” Gon and Leorio laughed, but Kurapika just stood there with the face of someone who wants to disappear from earth.

“Lolita, you’re up.”

“Shut up, Menchi.”

“What an aggressive Lolita.” Biscuit’s face twitched a little and it was scary when it came from her for unknown reasons.

“Anyway, I’ve never dressed as the considered opposite sex.”

Leorio, Knuckle and Killua drank and Menchi started to laugh her ass off.

“That was such a nice day, dude.” Ponzu pinched her this time.

“Do we have pictures?” Asked Biscuit with eyes shining and an innocent expression that for some reason made her look extremely suspicious.

“Of course! I’ll send them to you tomorrow, remind me!”

“Definitely!” Biscuit was grinning and Leorio and Knuckle had a sick expression.

Gon looked at Killua with a question mark on his face.

“My younger sister liked to dress me up sometimes.”

“I really want to meet your sister right now.” Gon had a warm expression and laugh that made Killua feel like he was being swallowed by the sun itself. He smiled back maybe a little too soft, but who cares.

“Maybe someday.” Gon’s smile widened at that. The room was silent and Killua turned to see what was wrong and everyone were looking at him and Gon.

“Time for Truth or Dare, come on people! Knuckle, put that bottle over there in the middle.” Ponzu hadn’t had her turn, but nobody seemed to really mind, not even Ponzu herself, so Killua didn’t say anything.

“I’ll start this time!” Kurapika had a different smile on and it unsettled Killua.

“Kurapika, you have that nasty face on. What are you up to?” Biscuit’s face wasn’t any less nasty than Kurapika’s.

“You’re imagining things, dear.” He turned the bottle with what seemed calculated strength with it stopping right at Gon. Menchi now had the nastier of the expressions, even Spinner was hiding a smile. _What the hell._

“Gon, truth or dare?”

“Truth doesn’t make too much of a sense since we still don’t know much about him, right? So it’s gotta be dare.” Biscuit looked like she was about to implode with excitement.

“Dare it is.” Gon answered with ease, looking completely relaxed.

“I dare you to kiss Killua. Really kiss, no cheek kiss nor 10 years old kiss, got it?” Kurapika just seemed contempt with himself and so did everyone.

Killua heart’s beat hard once before Gon’s hands were on his face and hot soft lips were pressed against his. 


	2. alcohol does things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to summary this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 had a good response and so here I am with chapter 2.  
> To the cuties who left comments on chap 1: I didn't reply because I was trying my best again so you could enjoy this (also college is kicking my butt), but I really enjoyed your comments, thank you very much for it and leave comments on this one too if you enjoy it and thank you everyone who showed any kind of support, you're all golden （〃・ω・〃）

The hands once on his face were now one on the back of his neck, tagging at his hair and the other by his waist, pulling him closer every second. Tongue, bites, heat, it was everywhere. He felt like he was on fire, burning his whole body and air seemed like the ultimate need. He doesn’t know for how long they were at it but when they parted, both of them were panting, foreheads touching.

“I have to admit.” Menchi drunken voice broke the way too long silence. Gon turned to face her, Killua holding still. “That was hot.” Gon laughed really loud, leaning back and away from Killua.

“Oh, Menchi, you’re horrible.” Kurapika was laughing too, even though he was trying to hold it in.

“I love you too.”

Killua still had his eyes glued to the floor, trying to put his heart under control. He was barely hearing them talking, his heart drumming in his ears. Suddenly someone took him by the wrist and he was up and walking towards what he thought was the kitchen.

“Hey, boy.”

No answer.

“Hey, answer me, will you?”

No answer.

A hand slapped his face and it hurt like hell.

“What the fuck?!” He covered his face with his hands, stepping away from the aggressor.

“Now you answer, huh? Tell me, are you gonna throw up? Do you feel sick or like fainting?”

“What? No. You are…?”

“Biscuit.”

“Yeah, right.” He caressed his face. It was burning whole lots. How could she slap so hard? She was like half his size? How much strength did this Lolita have?

“Was that too much?” Her voice was gentler now, less demanding. He looked her in the eyes and it was soft. It took him a while to answer.

“No, it’s cool.” Not even he knew if he was lying at that moment or if he was talking about the slap or the Gon thing. He was looking deeply into the wall, as if every answer for life were written on it.

“You so need more tequila in those veins.” He gave her a long stare. “What? Am I wrong?” She put her hands on her waist, a defiant look in her face. He didn’t answer, just kept staring at her. “Guess not. Come on, alcohol will make it easier." She grabbed his wrist again, leading him back to the circle of people.

She sat beside him in place of Knuckle, Gon still there. Knuckle was glaring at Biscuit for making him move aside for her to sit, but didn’t say anything. Menchi was talking loudly with Leorio and Kurapika now, Gon half in the conversation, half looking at Killua.

“Here.” Biscuit handed him a glass full with tequila, another one in hands for herself. She raised the glass up. “Long live tequila.”

“Long live tequila.” Both of them drank it all at the same time, feeling a flame rising in their chest and burning everything inside.

“Long live tequila!” There was a loud chorus and everyone drank. When it was over everything fell silent and all eyes were on him again. _What is it now?_

“Killua, spin that fucking bottle, what are you waiting for?” Menchi was the one who broke the silence, an irritated expression but laughing eyes.

“Oh, sure.” He turned the bottle. It stopped on Leorio and he gave a nervous laugh.

“Truth or Dare?” Killua asked bluntly.

“Ehhh… Truth.”

“That’s not fair! The boy knows nothing about you, so he wouldn't know what to ask. I’ll ask instead of him. Do you mind, Killua?” Knuckle looked at him with the devil jumping inside his eyes.

“Nope. Go ahead.” He waved his hand in a dismiss.

“Wait! That’s wrong! It’s his turn. You can’t ask for him!” Leorio was almost jumping on his seat. Was that desperation? Looking at Knuckle’s eyes Killua could understand.

“The boy gave me permission, so I can. Ain’t I right, everyone?” There were yeah’s everywhere. Leorio had the face of someone who just noticed that stepped on dog’s shit.

“So… Leorio, is it true that you bother the neighbors with those loud noises?” Knuckle’s smirk was surreal.

“Oh, fuck. Dare! I choose dare!”

“I already have my answer, thank you.” Knuckle’s smirk was as wide as it could possibly get. Leorio hid his face in his hands. Killua glanced at Kurapika and he was blushing profoundly. _That makes it clear._

Biscuit filled hers and his glass again. When he drank it didn’t burn as much as before. Kurapika drank twice, face totally red. Leorio turned the bottle and it stopped on Menchi. The air around him was glimmering.

“Meeeeenchi~”

“Oh, fuck me.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Ew, no. Truth or Dare, Meeeenchi?”

“Dare.”

“Oh…” Leorio pretended to think about it, a hand on his face, dramatically. “I dare you to do a lap dance on Knuckle.”

“Eeeeh?” Menchi and Knuckle echoed.

“Is this payback, motherfucker?” Knuckle crossed his arms.

“You can bet your lame ass it is.” Leorio crossed his arms as well. Kurapika was hiding a smirk. Killua was holding back a laugh. He doesn’t know who filled his glass again but he was thankful to whoever did it. He drank it all again.

“What am I? Your revenge object?” Menchi was glaring at Leorio. He glanced at her.

“At this very moment, yes.” He went back to facing Knuckle’s glare.

Menchi whispered a “Sore loser” under her breath but got up anyway, walking funny.

“Stay the fuck away from me.” Knuckle said getting up and walking around the room with Menchi chasing after him. Killua couldn’t hold his laugh. This was the best feeling he had in ages. Maybe it was the alcohol doing, but it still was wonderful. _These people are wonderful._

Everything felt warm around him as if he was drowning in warmth. He felt a hand on his waist, protective; he heard the laughs around him and he felt himself laugh too. He wanted this feeling to last forever. It was dark, but it felt so, so warm.

* * *

 

Killua woke up with his phone basically screaming in his ears. He didn’t remember setting an alarm. _What is going on?_ His head hurt and there was something heavy on him. He opened his eyes and that something was a Gon with arms and legs all over him, smelling like a distillery, dressed with white boxers and grey loose shirt, snoring lightly, his face buried in Killua’s neck. _What the fuck happened?_

Killua himself was just wearing some random yellow shorts, no shirt whatsoever. _Wait, are these shorts even mine?_ His phone was still screaming for attention and he noticed it was actually ringing. Someone was calling him. _Fuck, my brother._

“Illumi, what is it?” When he talked his voice sounded like death, even for him.

“Killu, where have you been? I’ve been calling you for two hours now.” Illumi’s voice didn’t sound mad, but Killua knew he was crazy mad.

“I was asleep.”

Meow.  _What was that? A cat? Where? Why?_

“Asleep? Don’t joke with me, Killu. It’s 2 p.m. already.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Killua turned to look at the watch on the table. 2:13 p.m. In the far distance, meaning on Gon’s bed, Killua saw a cat, like an actual living cat. The cat was the most beautiful one Killua had ever seen. It was black covered with white spots everywhere… Or was it the other way around? It didn’t matter because Killua’s eyes popped out of his skull seeing it. _How did this cat get here? Pets are not allowed. I’m so screwed._

“Yes, I’m serious. Anyway, did you unpack your stuff already?”

“None of your business.” Gon’s arms tightened around him and his answer went out rushed. It was getting hard to breath.

“Don’t be like that, Killu. You know I have to check on you, not that I dislike it.”

“I know. But I’m okay. Nobody found out about me and everything is alright. Now, if you don’t mind I have some stuff to do.”

“But Kill-“

“Bye, Illumi.” He hung up. Gon snuggled against him, smiling. That boy smiled even sleeping.

“Gon. Oi, Gon.” Killua ruffled the other’s hair before he could think about it. It was weirdly soft. Gon opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw Killua.

“Killua? Is it breakfast time already?” Gon stretched making popping sounds and getting his weight off Killua. He didn’t seem to find it weird that he was all over Killua when he woke up.

“It’s past lunch time already.” Gon looked at him with a horrified expression, which was really funny, especially considering his bedhead.  

“Eeeeh?” Gon turned to face the watch. “You’re right.” He looked disappointed and it was so funny Killua couldn’t avoid a laugh. Gon stared at him, sleepy and smiling. Cute. “Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing.” He covered his mouth, but kept laughing.

A demanding meow was heard from the other side of the room.

“Hi, Nebula. Good morning.” Gon extended his hand towards the cat. The cat came to meet it and purred on Gon’s hand while he was petting it.

“Nebula? Is it yours?” Killua was staring at the cat, completely fascinated.

“What are you talking about, Killua? She’s yours.” Gon looked utterly confused.

“What are _**you** _ talking about? I’ve never seen this cat before.”

“You’re the one who picked her up yesterday. You even named her and said ‘She’s mine now’ and brought her here.” Nebula was now lying on Gon’s stomach, eyes closed and purring.

“You’re not joking with me, right?” Killua was now staring at Gon, analyzing every movement.

“No. Why would I? And I didn’t know you are so good with cats. She was totally comfortable with me and you but she hissed at Leorio and glared at Kurapika.”

Nebula meowed, her tail going from left to right.

“Guess that’s a confirmation.” Killua was now staring at the cat. She was so overwhelmingly beautiful. He petted her and she purred for him too. “Okay, I’m in love with her.” Gon laughed and Nebula jumped to Killua’s side, desiring more caress.

Gon observed him and Nebula for a while with what seemed endearment, a huge smile on his face. “Her eyes are just like yours. Such a rich blue.” Gon suddenly said, making Killua’s eyes widen and his cheeks heat up.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m gonna take a bath.” Gon got up, already taking his shirt off. _What is up with him always taking his shirt off like that? Dear all gods in existence, what is that ass? And how is a back such as his even possible?_

“Hey, what’s Kurapika’s number?” Killua asked, still caressing Nebula and pretending he wasn’t staring at Gon’s ass.

Gon searched through his phone and gave Killua the number. He got in the bath and Imagine Dragons was the band of choice this time, playing it loud. Killua dialed Kurapika’s number and waited until Kurapika answered. If it was Kurapika, Killua knew he could count on him, it was an inner instinct or something or maybe it was just the paternal and calm way Kurapika acted and how he made him feel comfortable. Could he consider Kurapika a friend already? _Well, I guess I can._

“Who’s this?” Kurapika’s voice wasn’t much better than Killua’s when he woke up.

“Killua.”

“Oh. Hi. Is anything wrong?”

“What happened yesterday?”

“What do you mean? You don’t remember?”

“I only remember until Menchi started to chase after Knuckle, but nothing after that and now I have a cat and I woke up with Gon laying all over me.”

“Oh, boy.”

“Is it that bad?” Killua pressed the bridge of his nose. _Fuck._

“Well, you didn’t do anything fucked up, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“What do you mean, then?” This was getting really confusing.

“You just… told some stuff and… got all lovey-dovey with Gon the whole night.” Killua wanted to scream into his pillow but that would scare Nebula, so no. “Is that Killua or Gon?” It was Leorio’s voice. “Killua.” Kurapika answered, and Leorio took the phone. “Hello there, your highness.” He was laughing, but he meant it.

“Are you serious I talked about that?” Killua wanted to punch himself in the face. _If Illumi finds out about this…_

“You can bet your royal ass that you did.” There were some weird noises and Kurapika telling Leorio to stop, taking the phone back. “You only told us, okay? We didn’t tell the others.”

“That’s some comfort. Did I tell Gon?”

“You were sitting on his lap when you told us, so I guess he knows. Where’s he, by the way?”

“He’s taking a bath.”

“The Imagine Dragons playing is his?” He heard Leorio laugh at the other end.

“Yeah.”

“He didn’t mention anything?”

“No. He acted as if it was completely normal to wake up in my bed.”

“Do you know if he remembers anything?”

“He remembered the cat’s name and some other stuff too, so I guess he probably remembers most of it if not all of it.” Leorio took the phone again.

“Did you tell him you don’t remember shit?”

“I didn’t remember anything about the cat, but I don’t know if he linked one thing to the other.”

“You’re so fucked up.”

“What? Why?”

“You don’t even remember how he was head over heels for you yesterday, do you?” There was a long silence before Killua answered.

“No.”

“Let me guess, you don’t remember being like a total loser in love with him neither, right?”

“What?”

“Both of you were acting like a couple all night even though you just met yesterday and that’s why he was totally cool with waking up in your bed. Are you even really awake, Killua?”

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm totally lame and I don't explain Killua's stuff but everything has its time, I'll explain everything. The wonderful cat who inspired me for Nebula is this sweetie: http://pathosies.tumblr.com/post/118636112019/ofmice-andashby-meet-scrappy-who-started-life  
> I'll probably release the next chapter during the weekend.  
> Bedhead Gon seems like the best thing ever, bye. ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	3. would you like to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cat things and blushing

“You should tell him.” Leorio said taking a sip of his Coke. Gon was in the bathroom, Kurapika was in front of Killua, Leorio by his side.

“I can’t. How could I?” Killua faced Leorio with a false attitude of calm.

“Just tell. He’s gonna find out eventually.”

“Killua, how do you feel about this situation?” Kurapika asked with observing eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want something like that with Gon? Or does it make you feel uncomfortable?”

“I-“ Killua felt his cheeks heat up, he was sure he was totally red. He looked down, not being able to sustain Kurapika’s eyes on his.

“Okay, I get it.” Killua looked up again. “Look, if you don’t think it would be of any good to tell him, don’t. At least not now. Tell him when you’re ready about it. If you’re never ready abo-“

“He’s coming.” Leorio cut Kurapika with a casual tone and Kurapika started to talk about shoes.

“What did I miss?” Gon asked sitting on the chair beside Killua.

“Shoes.” Kurapika said with an overjoyed expression.

“Do you want to become an actor, Kurapika?” Killua asked before he could stop himself.

“Yeah, that too.”

“Too?”

“I want to have my own brand of clothes. Spinner wants a brand of shoes so we thought about making an alliance and working together, something like that. Someday I’ll show you my designs. Oh, do you want to see actual clothes that I made? I can sell some to you!”

“That’d be wonderful. I’d love to.” Killua gave a soft smile. Kurapika had a great sense of fashion so they probably were amazing.

“Me too! I want to see them all!” Gon looked excited to the bone. How can he be so energetic all the time?

“Two hot dogs and an extra-large chicken nuggets portion?” The waitress was all smiles even with all that stuff in hands. Admirable.

“Hot dogs here!” Gon raised his hands towards the hot dogs. He gave Killua one, a bright smile on his face. Leorio picked the chicken nuggets for him and Kurapika.

“Thanks.”

Killua ate listening to Gon and Leorio talk about cats and dogs videos and Gon tell about how wonderful Nebula is.

“That damn cat hissed at me! She’s not nice!” Leorio looked honestly offended.

“You were rude to her! She’s delicate.”

“I wasn’t! Don’t you agree, Kurapika?”

“You were rude.” Kurapika had his eyes closed drinking his juice.

“She didn’t like you either. Why are you defending her?”

“Because she did have reasons to dislike you. You shouldn’t touch a cat’s tail like that.” Leorio looked at Kurapika as if Kurapika had betrayed him. “Though I have no idea why she disliked me.” Kurapika was facing down, a serious and preoccupied expression carved on his face. “Let me try to befriend with her once more. “ He was looking from Gon to Killua and from Killua to Gon.

“She’s Killua’s.” Gon said looking at him.

“Since we share the place she’s kinda ours, but sure, Kurapika.”

“Thank you~” Leorio still looked betrayed.

 

* * *

 

Nebula meowed when they arrived. She was on Killua’s bed, on his pillow to be more exact. _Why did I even buy a cat bed for you?_ He bought everything basic for a cat. Gon wanted to buy tons of toys but he didn’t think it was so necessary, just some stuff to keep her nails off his stuff.

Leorio was as tense as a human being could be, standing away from Nebula and she was glaring at him. Kurapika’s eyes were sparkling just at the sight of her. He didn’t touch her yet but was standing close enough to be able to. He was trying to capture her attention but she kept glaring at Leorio.

“Why does she keep glaring at me?” Leorio was stiff beside Killua.

“I think she remembers.” Killua explained with a little laugh.

“Very funny.” Gon was assisting Kurapika in the mission ‘Befriend Nebula’ so Leorio and Killua just observed for a while. “Your classes start tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Nervous?”

“Not really.”

“What a confident brat.”

“What about yours?”

“Same.”

“You’re in medicine, right?”

“Yup.”

“Do you already know what to specialize on?”

“Pediatrics.”

“I didn’t take you for a kids guy.” Leorio looked flustered at that.

“I love kids, okay?” There seemed to be more to it but Leorio didn’t appear to want to speak it up so Killua decided not to press on it.

“Oooooh, I petted her!” Kurapika celebrated with a screamed whisper. Nebula was closer to him now, eyes closed.

“Did she purr for you?” Killua asked approaching Kurapika, standing between him and Gon. Gon embraced Killua by the waist, placing his head on one of Killua’s shoulders.

“No, not yet. I think it will take at least one more visit for her to purr for me.”

“When will she stop glaring at me?” Hearing Leorio’s voice, Nebula opened her eyes and glared at him to make a point. Leorio shrank.

“Longer than just one visit.” Gon stated, a smile spread on his face. Killua couldn’t see it but he could feel it against his skin.

“I can’t wait for that next visit.” Kurapika’s smile was genuine; he wouldn’t stop looking at Nebula not even to talk.

“Kurapika, maybe we should go? Classes tomorrow and stuff.” Leorio said already getting up looking desperate to be set free from Nebula’s glare.

“Oh, you’re right. I’ll see you guys around campus tomorrow. Breakfast together, how about that?”

“Sounds perfect.” Gon said with his left arm around Killua’s waist and the other supporting on the door frame.

“Bye guys.” Leorio said taking Kurapika by the wrist. That brings back memories.

“’Till tomorrow!” Kurapika waved at them, a broad smile on his face.

Gon closed the door and then smelled Killua’s hair. Killua turned to face him.

“What was that?”

“Your hair smells nice. Like Vanilla.” Killua took a lock of hair to smell it. He was right. “New shampoo?”

“Yeah.” Gon laughed at his simple answer and kissed his forehead. His eyes widened for a second and he felt himself blush. _Why do I have to blush so easily?_

“Do you want some juice or water?” He headed for the small kitchen and its mini fridge.

“No, thanks.” Killua laid on his bed and placed Nebula on his stomach. He started to pet her and she purred.

“You know, I was thinking…” Gon started from the kitchen but came to sit on his bed. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” Killua’s eyes grew enough to jump out of its orbs. He stopped petting Nebula and she shifted on his stomach, complaining.

“Huh?” Was all he managed to answer.

“Well, I think it’d be nice, just the two of us.” Killua stared at him. Gon stared back.

“You mean, like… a couple thing? That kind of date thing?”

“Yes. So, what do you say? With that you won’t be able to say that you’ve never been on a date on drinking games, but that’s not so much of a loss, right?” He was scratching the back of his neck again, eyes closed, stupid smile. _Cute._

“Yes.”

“What?” He stopped the whole cute scratching the back of his neck thing and looked intensively at Killua.

“I’d like to go on a date with you.” Killua felt his face burn like never before. Gon had the face of someone who just won the lottery.

“Next Saturday?”

“Fine by me.” Killua was looking at Nebula now in an attempt to hide at least a little bit of the crimson tone on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a short and simple chapter, but I have to focus on some college projects so time's difficult. I'll upload a new chapter next week. Hope you enjoyed this one (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


	4. first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at college, basically. A lot of Killua stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: There's mention of blood and gore on the first and second paragraph. Not too much though.   
> Remembering that college in my country is a little different, but so is Hunter Art & Related Academy so let's just pretend everything is cool.

“You have everything needed to be the prime of this family. You may not become a king, even though we know how you can, but even if you don’t want to become a king you can rule everything without our people knowing it! I know what you’re capable of!” His mother was screaming with him from her bed. Even as sick as she was she could scream quite a lot. He sat on a chair beside her bed, facing down. There was a pause. “You know I won’t last long, right? I’ll die soon, Killua. Look at me, Killua.” He lifted his head to look at her but her face was a dark mist. “Do you want to be a king and make me happy, Kill?”

The scenario changed and he was sitting on the floor now, crying, blood everywhere. Killua’s mother slim figure was standing a little away from him; she was holding someone, her dress covered in blood and a complete mess. She turned to face him, eyes red and big. He could see who she was holding now. It was Illumi, but his eyes were closed, blood dripping from his mouth and stomach. “Let me turn you into a king, Kill.”

“I don’t want to. No. No. No. No. No.” He was screaming, desperate. His mother was reaching for him. “NO!”

“Killua! Killua, wake up! Killua!” There was a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He felt cold and there were tears on his face. He opened his eyes and Gon was right in front of him, Nebula was hissing in the distance.

“Huh? What? What time is it?” Killua felt confused even if his blood was rushing in his veins. He hid his face trying to wipe the tears away and he didn’t want Gon to see him like that. _This is awful._

“It’s 4:40 a.m.” Gon paused, his hand still on Killua’s shoulder. His hand was so warm compared with Killua’s cold skin. “Killua, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was just a nightmare.” His voice went out shaky and huffed, his hands in the way.

“You were screaming quite a lot and you’re crying. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. Go back to sleep, Gon.”

“Do you want me to sleep with you?” _How can he be so blunt and say shit like that?_

“No, Gon. Please, go back to sleep. I’ll be fine.” Gon’s hand hesitated on his shoulder but he stood up and went back to his bed anyway. Killua took a deep breath to calm down. Again. And again. His blood wasn’t rushing in his veins anymore, but he was still cold. A ball of heat was dropped on his stomach. He opened his eyes and he noticed Gon placed Nebula on top of him.

“If you won’t allow me, at least allow her, yes?” Gon had a soft smile on his face and it calmed Killua down even more.

“Thanks.” He said starting to pet Nebula, she was a little tense, probably because of Killua’s screams before, but she relaxed not long after.

“Try to get some sleep, I’ll wake you up when it’s time, okay?” Gon said already preparing to go back to sleep himself. Killua nodded and almost right after that Gon started to snore lightly. _How fast!_

After a while petting Nebula she fell asleep too. Killua doesn’t know how long it took him to sleep again but everything turned dark and he didn’t have any more dreams. He woke up with a hand ruffling his hair, but he didn’t want to wake up so he slapped the hand away and tried to hide his hair, don’t even ask how. The hand turned to tease his nose and cheeks and Killua tried to hide his face instead of his hair and the hand went for his hair again.

“Stop it!” It was supposed to go out with an angry tone, but his voice was too weak from just waking up and it went out almost like a whimper. He heard a laugh and finally opened his eyes. Gon was covering his mouth to not laugh too loud, his eyes were watering. Nebula slapped Killua’s face with her tail and stretched. “Ugh.”

“Good morning.” Gon was holding his laugh. Kind of, at least.

“Morning.” Killua said bitterly. Nebula got off him and headed for Gon’s bed, nesting herself on Gon’s pillow and tried to go back to sleep. “I envy her.” Killua stretched, his body making popping sounds and he felt lighter.

“Me too.” Gon was staring at Nebula with a weird expression.

“What is it?”

“Why doesn’t she use her own bed?” Killua laughed hard at that.

“I guess our pillows and beds are better.” Killua started to stretch again.

“Well, I kind of can understand. I like sleeping on your bed better.” Killua stopped in the middle of stretching and he felt himself start to blush. _It’s too early to be this smooth, Gon._ “Anyway, Kurapika already texted me. He’ll be heading to the college’s cafeteria soon, so you better hurry to be ready, okay?”

“Can I take my shower then?” Killua got up, his hair on his face.

“Yeah, I already took it. Bathroom is all yours.”

Killua picked up all his clothes before entering the bathroom; it would be too cold to get out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. He got a simple dark blue polo shirt, sand colored pants. He decided to go with white Vans. _It’s been so long since I last used Vans_. Killua was as fast as he could; 15 minutes.

“Kurapika said he’s already there.” Gon was playing some race game on his phone. He was wearing white tank top again, dark jeans pants, same All Star and a dark green jacket. “I told him we’re heading there too.”

“So, you’re saying we’re late?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go then. I’m ready.” Gon put his phone in his jacket pocket and looked Killua from head to toe. He didn’t say anything but his eyes were enough. Gon filled Nebula’s bowl and locked the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry, we’re late.” Gon apologized as soon as he saw Kurapika and Spinner.

“It’s fine, but you’ll need to eat fast. Classes start soon.” Kurapika said with a calm smile. Spinner was half dead on the table. Killua looked at her and arched an eyebrow in question. “Oh, she’s just tired. She only had something like an hour of sleep. Too much Tumblr.”

Gon went to get waffles for himself and strawberry cake for Killua before Killua could even object he could get it himself. Both of them ate as fast as they could because they needed to get to their classes. Kurapika said he’d help find where their classes were, but Gon said he’d give it a try first and Killua just went with it. He didn’t have the same classes as Gon, though. They went separated ways after eating, Kurapika practically dragging Spinner with him.

The first class went as calm as it could be, just people saying their names, the professor was calm as well, he had a funny moustache and light purple hair and wore a suit, his name was Satotz, if Killua remembered well. When Killua introduced himself some girls whispered between themselves and some just stared at him, smiling. He knew some of them were going to try to talk to him so he just dashed out of the classroom when it was time for break before it made a fuss.  

He found Gon, Kurapika, Spinner and Biscuit at the cafeteria. He sat between Gon and a still half dead Spinner.

“Killua, Biscuit is a teacher here, did you know that?” Gon looked super excited and he was eating fruit salad. Kurapika was drinking some green juice and Biscuit had a nice coffee in hands.

“No. What section?”

“Jewelry.” She had sparkles in her eyes and she seemed to want to go on a rampage about it.

“That’s cool.” He said while looking around to see where he could get some coffee. He saw a vintage looking place with a coffee cup drawing. “I’ll be right back.” He ordered a medium coffee with extra cream and went back to the table. Biscuit was talking about doing some research on imperial jewelry or something like that with Kurapika, Gon was trying to understand the conversation, but it seemed it wasn’t going well, Spinner was close to drooling on the table.

“What did I miss?” He asked Gon taking a sip of his coffee.

“Nothing I understood.” Killua laughed at it. Just after he finished his coffee the break ended and they went separated ways again.

When he entered the classroom and saw who the professor was, Killua stopped in the middle of the way, almost making a tall redhead guy fall on him. The guy had a beard or what should be one and looked a lot older. He glared at Killua.

“Don’t stop midway, dude.”

“My bad.” The guy glanced at him one more time before heading for a sit. Killua sat not far away from the guy.

“My name is Amane and I’ll be your professor for the semester. Nice to meet you. From left to right, please introduce yourselves.” Amane had her hair tied back in a ponytail. It looked good on her for some reason. _But that’s not what I should be thinking. Illumi, that bastard, he said only Tsubone was going to infiltrate the college, but now Amane too? At least Canary and Gotoh are still back at home to look after Alluka._

He introduced himself the same way he did in the last class, earning the same results. Amane wasn’t as chill as Satotz so she started passing notes the moment everyone finished introducing themselves. The redhead guy was talking loudly and Killua knew it wouldn’t take long before Amane snapped at him and it didn’t.

“You, the redhead.” Amane called out to him with an irritated tone.

“Huh? What?” He glared at her for a second or two before noticing her expression. Killua called that expression of hers of ‘I want to beat the crap out of you’ and it worked with most people.

“If you answer me this, I’ll give an extra point on our first test.”  Killua looked at the guy and his smile was wide.

“Shoot it.” He looked confident, but he shouldn’t be. Knowing Amane it would be something completely random.

“What ear did Van Gogh cut off?” Killua didn’t have to look behind again to see the guy wasn’t smiling anymore. He didn’t know; he was silent and so was the whole class. Killua touched his own left ear a few times and seems like the other understood because he took a deep breath to answer.

“Left…?” It was an answer but it sounded more like a question. Amane looked at the guy and then at Killua, her usual serious expression.

“You shouldn’t tell people the answers, Killua. Also, you get the extra point. Ikalgo, wasn’t it?” The guy nodded. “You don’t get any extras. From now on, if you want to talk go outside and don’t disturb the other students. Are we clear?” She made the ‘I want to beat the crap out of you’ expression again.

“Yes.” Ikalgo swallowed hard and didn’t talk for the rest of the time _.Wow_ , _Amane can be scary even as a professor. Not that I find her scary but for those who are no match for her or don’t know her that expression is the end of it._

When the class ended Killua headed to dash out of that place as fast as he could. He didn’t want to talk to any of the girls nor Amane. He’d call Illumi to make things clear. A heavy hand touched Killua’s shoulder, heavy enough to make him stop. He turned to face who made him stop and it was the Ikalgo guy.

“Hey, thanks for earlier.” Killua stared at him, dead serious.

“You didn’t get the extra point.”

“I know, but thanks anyway. Name’s Ikalgo. You’re Killua, right? Nice to meet.” Ikalgo extended his hand and Killua took it.

“Yeah. Nice to meet.”

“So, do you wanna go somewhere? I mean it like, do you have any plans or something?”

“Actually, I do. Why?” _No, I fucking don’t._

“It’s just that you seemed like you’re a fighter. By the way you walk, I mean. Did you train any fighting style? I just wanted to talk a bit about it, you know, I’m just curious about it.”

“I did. I trained Krav Maga, Kung Fu and Taekwondo. So, you’re a fighter too?” Ikalgo’s eyes were wide and his mouth a little opened. “What is it?”

“You’ve trained so much! I’m just a street fighter to be honest. Could you show me some moves sometime? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s just I mostly got trained by my dad to be a sniper because he’s a sniper too, so you can imagine he wasn’t very happy when I chose the artistic path.”

“I can show you some moves. And I feel you with the dad thing.”

“Your dad is in military too?”

“You can say that.” Amane went out of the classroom and stared at Killua. “Look, I gotta go. We’ll talk later, okay?” He didn’t wait for an answer and headed straight for his place, knowing Gon would go to the cafeteria for lunch.

Nebula was sleeping on Killua’s bed when he arrived. _Why sleep on all beds except yours?_ He sat on Gon’s bed to not disturb her too much and called Illumi.

“Oh, Killu, what a surprise, you’re calling me!” His voice seemed happy.

“Why is Amane here?”

“It’s about that, huh?” Now his voice was bitter.

“You said only Tsubone was coming and take place close to the heads of the university. You never mentioned Amane being my teacher.”

“We need to be cautious, Killua. You’re an important family member, you know that right?”

“Ugh. I know. And that’s why I need a bodyguard? Don’t you think I can take at least a little care of myself? What did father say about all this?”

“It’s just double security. Amane is loyal to this family and so is Tsubone and their bloodline. We know if needed they’d die for you. And father agreed.”

“So you are the one who suggested it.” There was a pause before Illumi answered.

“You got me there, Killu.” His voice was laughing. _What are you up to, Illumi?_

“Don’t play games with me, Illumi. You won’t like the results.”

“Why is that?”

“Because if you dare to play I’ll beat you in your own fucked up game.”

“Mom would be so proud of you.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Killua screamed and Nebula woke up already hissing.

“Oh, my. Should I go to your place and teach you some manners?”

“You promised father that you wouldn’t come here after my first day moving and you would never dare to defy father.”

“You know me too well, Kill-”

There was someone else at the end of the line that interrupted Illumi. Killua tried his best to hear it.

“What do you think you’re doing, Illumi? Leave your brother alone. You know the rules of when and how to talk to him. Now give me that phone.” There was a sound of struggling and a frustrated Illumi. “Killua, it’s me.”

“Grandpa Zeno.”

“You don’t have to worry about your brother. I’ll keep an eye on him so he doesn’t do anything inappropriate. I’m not gonna offer you a servant for your sole purposes, because I know you can handle things on your on and you can figure it out.”

“Thank you, grandpa.” There was long silence before Zeno answered and Killua could hear the smile on his face when he finally spoke.

“Not for it.” And he hung up.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this chapter helped understand Killua's situation better for all those who were wondering. This chapter was going to be longer, but again college is kicking my ass so there'll be a complementary to this one, or something like that. Hope you enjoyed and are looking foward to a next （*´▽｀*）


	5. lunch and game of thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> food, talking and game of thrones dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy and stressed out with college so this chapter took me a while, but it helped me relax too. It's a complementary chapter as said before, but I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Killua decided he’d go to the cafeteria to avoid too many questions or anything because he didn’t want to deal with it right now. Nebula looked mad at him so he didn’t try to pet her goodbye and just left. Arriving at the cafeteria a hand waved at him and it was obviously Gon’s. There were more people at the table now. Kurapika, Leorio, Spinner, Menchi, Ponzu, Knuckle and Shoot.

“You took your sweet time to get here, pretty hair yo.” Knuckle said waving a sandwich at him and laughing, mouth full.

“He’s pretty hair but I’m lettuce hair?” Menchi looked offended, but was laughing too.

“Look at his hair! It’s almost shoulder length and can make many people jealous. And you call me shitty hair. You deserve to be called lettuce hair.”

“With that hairstyle of yours I doubt you know shit about hair. But I need to agree, his hair is phenomenal.”

“Uhhh, thanks.” Killua sat beside Gon, as always. _It’s my usual spot already._ Spinner was on his right side and wasn’t half dead anymore. She fist bumped Killua and went back to looking things on her phone. “Does everyone here study at Hunter except Leorio?” Killua asked kind of out of nowhere while Menchi and Knuckle were almost punching each other. Everybody stopped and stared at him. _Not again._ “What?”

“You don’t know anything, do you?” Menchi asked with a serious expression. She glanced at Knuckle.

“He knows nothing.” He said towards Menchi and they smiled together.

“You know nothing, Jon Snow!” They almost shouted in unison right at him and high fived afterwards, laughing their asses off. Gon looked utterly confused, Ponzu and Shoot rolled their eyes, Spinner just stared at them for a moment and rolled her eyes as well, Kurapika just stared, Leorio was holding back a laugh.

“Not this again. Just answer him.” Shoot said looking like he just wanted to be sleeping, even if it was lunch time.

“Let’s do this. Me first.” Knuckle pointed at himself. “I do quantum physics and I intend to do veterinary in the future, so no, I don’t study here. Shoot is a literature dude and he studies here. Leorio is in medicine, so no, not here. Ponzu is in veterinary, not here neither. Kurapika and Spinner are fashion kids, but you probably already know that and that they study here. An-“

“Me and Buhara” Menchi interrupted Knuckle and he seemed displeased. “are culinary students here. And I’m the top of my class.” She was sparkling and her face was pure pride.

“She puts it like that but actually she is the top in the whole college. Even the teachers acknowledge her and some international big bosses too.” Kurapika pointed out, smirking and Menchi blushed a little.

“Oh, shut up.” She said sitting down and putting her arms around Ponzu’s shoulders. Ponzu laughed a little at her and she glared at the other.

“Menchi, I want to eat your food.” Gon said taking her hands in his. She widened her eyes and kept looking from Gon to their hands together and from the hands to Gon. After a while in that situation she sighted and gave in.

“Fine. Someday I’ll cook for you.” Before Gon could celebrate Knuckle stood up, hands on the table.

“I want it too!” He basically barked.

“Me too.” Spinner was staring at Menchi now, phone long forgotten.

“We all want it.” Shoot declared. Even he looked excited.

“Cook for all of us, Menchi!” Leorio stood the same way Knuckle did and everybody nodded.

“Huuuh? You eat like fucking lions! It’d have to be a freaking banquet.”

“Come on, Buhara can help you out.” Kurapika was almost jumping on his seat. Menchi considered it for a moment. _Is her food that good?_

“Fine. But you guys buy the ingredients.” Their excitement died a little. “Don’t make those faces. I’m not gonna feed y’all.”

“You won’t ask for those expensive and rare ingredients, will you?” Spinner was the one who asked, her voice cautious.

“No.” There was a sigh of relief from the whole group. “I’ll do simple cooking, but well, my way. So it won’t be expensive, but I won’t accept crappy ingredients. With that in mind, do you want to give me the money after I make a budget or do you want to buy it separated?”

“Budget! Otherwise some will pay more than others.” Knuckle pointed out, looking at everyone.

“Do we have an agreement?” Menchi asked with a smirk and glancing at everyone.

“Yes!” They barked it so loudly that Killua jumped on his seat and some people in the cafeteria glared at them, but most just ignored, what made Killua think that they did that often.

“Okay then. What about this Saturday? I can bring the budget tomorrow.” Menchi was smiling, looking as excited as everyone else now.

“No!” Gon said it so abruptly that everybody stopped talking. He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. “It’s just… I already have a thing to do, you know.” Kurapika immediately glanced at Killua and smiled, Leorio followed his gaze and smirked.

“Yeah, what about next week? I have places I need to attend this weekend too.” Leorio said in such a discreet way Killua couldn’t even believe that was really Leorio.

“Sure, whatever. I’ll bring the budget in a couple days.”

“So, how do you guys can get in here if you’re not studentes?” Killua asked, going back to the previous conversation after there was a pause.

“Oh, we’re friends with the security and some of the heads too, so we can get in whenever we want.” Knuckle explained simply. After that the conversations were calm, as calm as they could be at least. Killua needed to eat so he decided to have a McDonald’s just because. He sat in silence and ate his burguer without too much mind in it.

“Killua?” Gon called out to him, his eyes big on Killua’s burguer and fries.

“What?”

“Can I have a bite?” He pointed at the burguer and licked his lips. Killua observed him for a while.

“Sure.” He leaned the burguer towards Gon. “But…” Gon’s eyes were big, waiting. “Not the fries.” Gon nodded and grabbed the burguer and bit it. _Now, that’s a huge bite._

“Wooow, didn’t you asked to just have a bite? The fuck is that? You ate half of the burguer!” Knuckle looked horrified and admired.

“Knuckle, stop randomly listen to people’s conversations.” Shoot said with a calm tone, but as his voice was so intense, well, it was intense.

“Dude, what’s up with the size of your mouth?” Leorio asked, amused and laughing.

“Killua is already skinny, with you around like that he’ll become skin and bones.” Menchi was holding back her laugh, trying to look serious. Obviously didn’t work.

“What are you talking about? Killua is muscular, not skinny. It just happens his muscles aren’t big like mine or Knuckle’s.” Gon said with his mouth half full and it took some time to Killua understand but when he understood he started to blush.

“What?” Menchi, Knuckle and Spinner said in a chorus and everyone was staring at Killua now.

“Take that shirt off, I want to see it with my own eyes.” Menchi said already approaching him, hands ready to tear Killua’s shirt into pieces.

“What? No! We’re in the middle of the cafeteria!” Killua said stepping away from Menchi, just in case that didn’t convince her. She stopped and considered it for a moment before going back to her seat.

“Later then. I’m sure I’m not the only one who wants to see it.” With that she glanced around the table and Killua could see the fire inside Knuckle’s and Spinner’s eyes.

“Anyway, Gon, didn’t you just eat?” Kurapika interrupted the flaming eyes thing between those three.

“Yeah, but it looked so good.” Gon looked kinda guilty now. “I’m sorry, Killua. I really shouldn’t have bitten like that.”

“It’s fine, as long as I still get all the fries.” Killua said with soft smile. Gon’s eyes widened and a smile popped up.

“So can I have another bite?”

“No.” Killua’s smile disappeared and he stared blankly at Gon.

“That’s what you get, big mouth!” Knuckle was laughing his ass off and everyone started to laugh with him, Killua included. Gon was embarrassed and kept scratching the back of his neck.

After that they only had some small talks until they had to disband, which didn’t take long. Killua found out Nebula still wasn’t in good terms with him so he tried his best to give her some space. Gon talked about his day, excited. He told he found out his examiner’s name was Hisoka and that he gave sculpture’s class for Gon; Hisoka already had a project that looked big and would give instructions next week and some of his classmates told Gon that Hisoka was the dangerous type and to stay away from him, however Gon didn’t seem to give it as much attention as it apparently needed, but as far as Killua could understand, Hisoka had some kind of interest in Gon, if it was good or bad Killua couldn’t tell yet.

“What’s that Jon Snow thing from earlier? I didn’t get it.” Gon said after a while in silence playing that race game on his phone.

“Are you serious?” Gon nodded and Killua remembered that he did look confused earlier. “I think trying to explain it to you won’t be very helpful, so how about you watch to understand it?” Killua said already making room on his bed for Gon, patting by his side to Gon lay beside him.

“You mean it’s from a TV show?” Gon asked nesting himself beside Killua. He was really warm and was as close to Killua as he could be.

“Well, it’s from a collection of books that was turned into a TV show and I believe you won’t want to read the books, yes?”

“Yeah. Have you read the books?”

“All of them.” Gon went silent while Killua was looking where Game of Thrones was saved in his notebook. He glanced at Gon and he was staring at Killua with what Killua supposed to be admiration. He went back to facing the notebook to avoid the blush that wanted to heat up his whole face. “What is it?”

“I was just thinking that you’re amazing, Killua.” Now he was definitely blushing.

“T-thanks…” It was basically a whisper because Killua didn’t trust his voice too much at the moment and even with only a whisper he was able to stutter, so he concluded he was right in not trusting in his own voice.

They watched three episodes of the first season before Killua fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night wanting some water and found himself in Gon’s arms, spooning, notebook long gone. He felt really warm and comfy, so he decided to ignore his thirst and nestled himself in Gon’s arms and let himself drown in how good he was feeling, falling asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to study for tests that start next month so I'll probably post next chapters only on weekends. Also there's been quite some fluff but more explicit content will come after their date, so please be patient.
> 
> Confession: as this is my first fanfic and english is not my first language, I didn't expect this fic to go as far as 5 chapters and to be able to go further, I didn't expect so many people to like it and I wanted to say that I'm really happy about it and I wanted to thank you for enjoying this with me, as little as it is. It's all thanks to you guys (✿◠‿◠)


	6. human contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping problems and human needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am an useless trash and i should get a life

Killua woke up with Nebula meowing, probably hungry. There were arms involving him, steady breaths on his hair, legs tangled with his. Killua opened his eyes to find a tanned neck centimeters from his face. He felt hot when he realized his situation, but _oh dear_ , he so did not want to get out of that situation.

He stared at the neck in front of him, feeling the breaths on his hair and the movement of Gon’s chest. Maybe it was because he was still feeling sleepy and wasn’t thinking clearly, maybe it was the heat of the moment, Killua couldn’t tell the reason but he started to press kisses on Gon’s neck and lifted his shirt so Killua could feel the skin under.

Gon’s skin was warm everywhere and it was soft at the same time it was stiff from all the muscles and Killua couldn’t get enough of it. Killua’s tongue like his whole body was moving by itself, bare instincts, and he was licking Gon’s neck along with the kisses, he just couldn’t stop himself. Gon let out a small whimper and tightened his grip around Killua and Killua froze. He waited to see if Gon would wake up but he didn’t. Killua sighed in relief and moved his hand from Gon’s chest to his back, tracing the line of his spine back and forth and then making circles on it, he didn’t want to risk kissing Gon’s neck as much as he could wake up at any moment, but every inch of his being wanted to.

Nebula sounded more impatient every minute and before Killua saw that coming she was patting Gon’s face with her tiny paws. Gon sighed in his sleep, uncomfortable, hiding his face among Killua’s hair, that didn’t stop Nebula though.  She kept patting his face and meowing until he gave in.

“I get it, I get it! Stop that, Nebula.” Gon’s embrace around Killua loosened. “Killua?”

“Hm?” He looked up to face Gon and his face was really close. Gon smiled and kissed him on the edge of his mouth. Killua’s eyes widened and he was pretty sure he was blushing. _Not fair._

“Good morning.” Gon was smiling from ear to ear. He ruffled Killua’s hair before untangling their legs and get up.

“Good morning.” He said, still lying lazily on his bed. Nebula was walking around Gon, almost making him trip over her a few times and meowing loudly. _Just hope the neighbors can’t hear her._

“Did you have any nightmares?” Gon asked while feeding Nebula.

“Oh.” The realization hit Killua like a train.

“What?”

“I didn’t. I didn’t have any nightmares.” Gon looked confused with Killua’s excitement. “It’s just I have nightmares every single night. This is amazing! And strange.” Killua stared blankly at his own hands, trying to remember the last time he didn’t have any nightmare without being sedated.

“Strange is you having nightmares every night.” The smell of coffee being made filled the room and Killua’s nose.

“The doctors said the same thing. They said that it was probably due to stress or maybe some trauma. Since I’ve been having them since I was twelve, I believe it’s the later suggestion.” He got up, dragging himself, motivated by the expectative of new coffee.

“Did you try to treat the trauma?” Killua stared Gon for a moment before laughing. “What?”

“It’s just nobody ever asks that. People normally say something like ‘Dude, that’s scary.' and leave it at that. They never ask about treatment or anything like that.” Killua grabbed the mug Alluka gave him, a white mug with the drawing of a purple cat wearing a flower crown.

“Is that strange?” Gon was staring him frankly in the eyes.

“Nah. It’s nice, actually.” He smiled to himself. Gon was silent, waiting. “I tried many treatments, but the nightmares always came. The best thing we could find were sedatives, but even with them, sometimes the nightmares still came. So I’d have to use some heavy drugs to stop the nightmares, but I didn’t want it. I didn’t want to depend on sedatives. I wanted to find a solution within myself, you know?” Gon nodded and handed Killua the coffee. “But this is the first time without the sedatives that the nightmares didn’t come at all.”

“So what you needed all this time was human contact?” Gon asked and Killua stopped midway from taking a sip of the coffee. He stared at Gon, confusion written on his face. “I mean, I just supposed right now that maybe the reason you didn’t have any nightmares is because we slept together? My aunt told me once that when you’re scared, crying or after having nightmares the best thing to do is to hug someone you know, have some human contact. Nobody ever told you something similar?” Killua’s eyes widened in surprise.

“No. It’s the first time I hear such a thing.” Killua faced the coffee, thinking about the probability of what Gon said being true. There certainly was a possibility. “Would you care to be part of a experiment?”

“What kind of experiment?”

“It’s like,” Killua was gesturing aggressively with his hands, his agitation visible. “I want to see if what you said is the actual truth or not.” Gon stared blankly at him. “So, tonight when we go to sleep, you sleep with me again to see if I’ll have nightmares, get it?” Gon stared at him in silence for a while until he understood.

“Oh, I get it! I don’t mind at all. I’ll get to sleep on your bed again and it’ll help you, so I see no issue here.” Gon smiled wide, but stopped fast enough. “Thinking about it, I slept better too.” He took a sip of his coffee, looking nowhere in particular. “Maybe I enjoy sleeping embracing you better.” Killua turned around to hide the tomato color of his face. He said that so simply, no smirking or sexual intent and Killua was just embarrassed, especially for what he did earlier.

“Thanks for agreeing.” Gon got closer to him and placed a hand on his waist, his face close to Killua’s.

“Don’t mention.” He whispered too close to Killua’s ear and Killua shivered. Gon stepped away, sliding his hand along Killua’s back until it got out of reach. “We should get ready so we don’t get at the last minute at the cafeteria like yesterday.”

“We’re having breakfast with Kurapika and Spinner again?”

“Yup. Can I shower first?” Killua nodded, coffee in hands. The coffee tasted amazing, strong but sweet, just like Killua’s taste. _Handsome and knows how to make coffee._

“By the way, your coffee is great.” Killua pointed out before Gon entered the bathroom. Gon looked back and smiled.

“Thanks!” He was scratching the back of his neck when he entered the bathroom. Hozier started playing.

 

* * *

 

Kurapika waved at them when they arrived. Spinner was once more half dead on the table, she even had sunglasses on this time.

“Morning.” Killua and Gon said in unison and Kurapika said it back. No signs of life coming from Spinner. Killua tapped lightly on her back, just because.

“How many hours?” Killua asked Kurapika while glancing at Spinner.

“Two.”

“At least more than yesterday.”

“Yeah, it usually takes her a whole week or more to get it back together. But all her classes today are with me, so I won’t let her sleep. She’ll probably get it back together faster like that.” Kurapika grinned when Spinner groaned, still half dead.

“Killua started showing me Game of Thrones.” Gon said, looking around in search of what to eat.

“You hadn’t watched it?” Kurapika and Spinner asked at the same time, incredulous. Kurapika’s eyes widened at Spinner’s revival.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you. And no. Will it take long for me to understand why Jon Snow knows nothing?” Kurapika and Spinner stared at each other for a moment.

“Was it on the third or fourth season?” Kurapika asked Killua and Spinner.

“Dunno.”

“I don’t really remember. I think fourth. It was right before he became Lord Commander.” Killua was trying to remember, but no confirmation came to mind.

“Anyway, it’s probably only on the fourth season you’ll understand it.”

Spinner returned to her half dead state, Killua went after some croissant he saw yesterday at that coffee shop and found out they had a chocolate one. It couldn’t get any better, but he ordered a latte and it got better. Even if they had arrived earlier, the amount of students was huge and so were the lines, therefore they didn’t have much time to talk again. Killua laughed at the scene of Kurapika dragging Spinner again. Gon’s class was the same direction as Killua’s so they walked together, making a review of the episodes they watched yesterday, Killua explaining whatever Gon didn’t understand, he seemed to get easily confused with the characters names and their political actions, but Killua didn’t mind explaining it, he liked it.  

They parted ways not far away from one another. When Killua arrived at his class someone waved at him, it was Ikalgo. Killua headed towards him, he had no friends with him this time. They barely said anything before the professor arrived. He had simple black hair, glasses, white formal shirt, part of it hanging out, black pants and shoes. Quite the polite guy, his name was Wing and he talked very calmly and sounded a little bit like an airhead, but to be a professor at Hunter Academy he had to be quite the material, so Killua decided to wait and see.

When Killua introduced himself he got the same results as always. After Ikalgo introduced himself he heard some girls whisper things like, “Are they friends? No way, right? Killua is super cool but look at that guy, so weird.” and Killua concluded that he should never get close to them. By the end of the class Wing assigned a book for the class to read for the next week and the whole class sighed.

“Killua!” Gon called out to him from the door when he was talking with Ikalgo.

“Who’s he?” Ikalgo asked, eyes big on Gon.

“He’s my roommate. Come on, I’ll introduce the two of you.”

“Who’s he, Killua?” Gon asked when both of them approached, eyes suspicious, but smiling anyway.

“His name is Ikalgo. We have two classes together.”

“I’m Gon, Killua’s roommate. Nice to meet.” Gon extended his hand, a broad smile on his face.

“Nice to meet.” Ikalgo grabbed Gon’s hand but made a pained expression afterwards. “Dude, you have quite the grip there.” He retreated his hand, massaging it a little.

“Is that so?”

“I bet it’s the muscles. You must get some girls with those muscles.”

“Not really.” Gon laughed a little. “Killua, Kurapika said he’ll be waiting for us for lunch.” Killua glanced at Ikalgo who was still massaging his hand.

“Do you think the guys will mind if Ikalgo came along?” Ikalgo stopped massaging his hand to look at Killua. “Your friends are not around, right?” Ikalgo nodded. Gon kept glancing between Ikalgo and Killua.

“I don’t think they’ll mind. Leorio, Knuckle and Ponzu won’t be coming. It’ll be just us from Hunter.”

“Buhara, Menchi, Shoot and Biscuit?”

“Menchi like the most prestigious gastronomy student here The Menchi?” Ikalgo asked, eyes wide and surprised.

“Yeah, she’s a friend of ours.” Gon answered simply and dry. “Biscuit is the only one who is certain that won’t come, she has some stuff to do. Menchi said that maybe she’d have lunch with Ponzu.”

“I see. Do you want to come?” Killua asked Ikalgo. He kept looking from Killua to Gon.

“If you’ll have me.”

“We’ll see you at lunch then.” Killua waved him goodbye and headed towards his next class with Gon.

“Sure!”

Gon ate an apple while walking to class and he wasn’t his usual excited self, but excited nonetheless. Killua’s class was next door from Gon’s. That made things easier. After a while waiting for the professor they were informed he wouldn’t be coming because he was trapped in traffic and they were dismissed. Killua entered Gon’s class since he had nothing to do anyway. Some heads turned and locked on him when he entered. Gon’s smile went from ear to ear when he saw Killua. Killua sat by Gon’s side and Gon ruffled his hair. Some girls were giggling and whispering, some of the guys whispered too. Since he arrived “late” the professor asked his name and he just answered the same way he did every class and got the same results from every class.

The professor sounded a different kind of professor. He was beautiful, blonde stunning hair, brown eyes, fancy suit and shoes, extremely polite to the point it seemed fake and a smile that never left his face. Gon later told him the professor’s name was Pariston and some students and coworkers didn’t like him too much, apparently.

They left the classroom with Gon with one arm around Killua’s shoulders and talking happily about what he would eat for lunch. Some people from Gon’s class were staring at them, but Killua decided it wouldn’t be worth his time to worry about it. They arrived at the cafeteria and Kurapika waved at them, Spinner looked like she was about to chop his head off. Buhara had already finished his lunch and was drinking Coke, just observing. Shoot sat beside him, eating some salad, but eyes glued on Spinner and the possibility of heads rolling.

“What’s going on?” Killua asked sitting down and glancing around the table to nobody in particular.

“Kurapika didn’t let me sleep at all!” Spinner sounded pretty mad and frustrated.

“She gets a bad temper when she doesn’t sleep.” Buhara explained fist bumping Gon.

“Everybody gets a bad temper when they don’t sleep! Especially when there’s a douchebag poking you the whole freaking time!”

“I’m just trying to help you.” Kurapika raised his hands in innocence.

“You’re not helping me the way I’d like you to!”

“I don’t get a bad temper when I don’t sleep.” Buhara said touching his own cheek in thought.

“You never get a bad temper, Buhara.” Shoot said watching Spinner trying to poke Kurapika with all her half dead strength.

“It’s just rare. I’ve never seen you mad or anything of the like, Shoot.”

“It just depends on the situation and the person, but I get mad.”

“I bet Knuckle knows how you are when you are mad.”

“He might have seen it once or twice, but I never let it go all out.”

“Scary~” Buhara sang and laughed.

Spinner kept trying to poke Kurapika with no success so she just gave up and drank some coffee to be able to endure Kurapika for the rest of the afternoon since he told her she’d have no peace until night. Killua didn’t even see time pass, he just observed Gon talk the whole time, seeing the way he’d gesture, the small changes in his smile, the different tones of his voice and the way the light hit his figure. Everything. He absorbed everything about Gon and excluded the rest.

When they were heading for their place Killua finally noticed that Ikalgo didn’t show up for lunch.

 

* * *

 

Nebula was finally friendly with him again. She came to the door meowing when they arrived and kept pleading Killua for attention. It was the laziest afternoon of all, Gon told him about the part of his day in which Killua wasn’t in, so not too much. His first class was with a professor named Cheadle, her hair was green and Gon grew found of her. After that Gon made some popcorn and they finished the first season of Game of Thrones. Gon himself was about to sleep, so they just decided to stop it there.

“I’ll sleep with you tonight, right?” Gon asked, voice low and a little weak. _Cute._ Gon’s arms were around his waist along with one of his legs, head on Killua’s chest.

“Yeah. You have no problem with it?”

“Not at all.” Gon smiled and pulled himself up to place his head in the crook of Killua’s neck. He took a deep breath and Killua blushed.

Gon didn’t take long to sleep and started snoring comfortably. Killua stared at Gon’s sleeping face for quite some time before sleep came to take him as well.

Killua felt as if he was in some sort of soft sleep, it was light, it was comfy, it was warm. He didn’t feel afraid in his sleep and the imminence of the nightmare coming, it wasn’t heavy nor hard to be able to drift into nothingness. He felt like he belonged there, in that moment, a feeling that was absent when he was with his family, except when he was with Alluka. _I wonder if this is what they call “feeling at home”._

There was a hand caressing his face softly, Killua’s conscience was lazily coming to surface. One of Killua’s arms was around something warm, his legs felt numb, someone was breathing really closely to his face. Killua opened his eyes and took his time to let them focus. Gon was smiling gently at him, sleep still in his face, he kept caressing Killua’s face.

“Morning.” Gon’s voice was thick in a way Killua haven’t heard before. _That’s hot._

“Morning.” Killua’s voice on the other hand sounded like a child’s. Gon’s smile widened.

“Any nightmares?”

“No. How did you sleep?”

“Like a rock. My voice even sounds strange.” He laughed a little and Killua felt it on his arm around Gon, along with every inch of skin that was touching.

“I like it.” Killua spit it out before actually thinking about it. His eyes widened when he realized what he just said. Gon stared at him with a weird expression.

“Is that so?” Killua was blushing, he could feel the heat on his face. He tried to avoid eye contact but Gon’s hand was on his face so it was kinda difficult. Gon had a different smile on. _Nasty?_ Gon kept looking from Killua’s eyes to his lips, until Killua himself couldn’t hold it in. He put a hand on the back of Gon’s neck and pulled himself closer until their lips were pressed together.

Gon responded instantly, taking a lock of Killua’s hair in hands, kissing Killua back slowly but it was intense. Killua bit Gon’s lower lip and pulled, Gon arched and inhaled hard before rocking against Killua harder and pulling Killua’s hair, Gon took Killua’s tongue and sucked it and Killua moaned before he could stop it. Gon smiled while still kissing Killua and then stopped, he went for Killua’s neck, kissed, licked and when he bit the sensible skin Killua whimpered. Gon sucked Killua’s earlobe and played with it with his tongue.

“Guess what you needed was human contact, after all.” Gon whispered on Killua’s ear with his voice even thicker than before and then blew a hot breath in Killua’s ear. Killua shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never read a fanfic in which Gon is jealous of Killua, but I believe he'd be quite jealous of Killua. Poor Ikalgo did nothing wrong. Also thICK SLEEP VOICE PLS.  
> I uploaded this chapter before I predicted it, but ok. College's been harder than expected, too much to read, law school and its readings *rolls eyes* so there's a slight possibility that I won't be able to finish a new chapter by next week, but I'll do my best. Hope you guys enjoyed and are looking forward for the next chapter ＼(^o^)／


	7. model lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute  
> cute but not so cute  
> wait  
> what was that  
> what the actual fuck  
> hisoka is awful someone please punch him in the face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5am and I regret my life choices.  
> I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, well, first I barely had time in my hometown because I was treating some health issues and then writing block and then trouble accepting my writing style and then university almost punching me in the face with so much to study and read and right now I should be studying or at least sleeping a little, but I never made quite good life choices.  
> Also there's reference for some situations at the end of the chapter because I didn't find it convenient to place it at the beginning or mixed in the chapter.  
> And last of all, I love Hisoka and he's complete trash.

 

Gon rolled Killua to stand on top of him, taking his shirt off while everything Killua did was stare. Gon laughed at his expression before it turned into a frown.

“Is this okay with you? Are you uncomfortable? You wanna stop?” Gon touched his face with care, preoccupation in his eyes.

“I- I’m cool.” Gon smiled at him before kissing him again, slowly this time. They parted so Gon could take Killua’s shirt off, leaving a kiss trace as the skin showed. Gon took his sweet time with Killua’s nipples, smiling every time he heard Killua moan, smiling even more when Killua grabbed the mattress to get some control over himself back. Gon sure knew how to tease when he wanted to.

Gon’s phone started ringing and he just glanced at it, concentrating on Killua’s neck this time. After Gon’s phone stopped ringing, Killua’s started. Even though Killua felt like his head was full of clouds and bliss he forced himself to make it stop. He tapped Gon’s shoulder and Gon stopped to face him.

“You gonna take that?” Gon asked already going for a kiss without waiting for an actual answer. Killua held his face before he could actually deepen the kiss and make Killua forget why he even wanted to stop in the first place.

“It could be my sister. Or my brother.” Killua smiled apologetic and grabbed the phone. “Kurapika?” Gon took the phone from his hands to answer before he could do anything.

“Why’re you calling us so early in the morning, Kurapika?” He sounded more tired than irritated.

“You’re gonna be late! You don’t even have twenty minutes!”

“Doesn’t matter, we’re not going to class today.” Killua slapped Gon’s head in a whim.

“The hell you saying, idiot? Of course we’re going to class!” Gon placed his free hand on the spot Killua hit and looked at Killua with puppy eyes.

“Eh? Are you serious?”

“Of course. Don’t forget the reason you came here for. I bet it wasn’t to skip class.”

“You’re right, but Killua…” _Is he whining? How cute is that? Focus, Killua, focus._

“No buts. Come on, get up.”

“What about th-“ Killua’s eyes widened when he realized what he was going to ask.

“Cold bath! Gon, Kurapika is still listening, stop that. Hang up already!” He was pretty sure he almost shouted.

“Did I interrupt something?” _Fuck. Speaker? You’ve got to be kidding me._

“Kinda.” Gon answered in a disappointed tone.

“Don’t answer him!” Kurapika was laughing his ass off on the other end of the line. Killua took the phone from Gon’s hand to hang up and he could feel himself blushing terribly. “I’ll take my bath first.” He didn’t even have the strength to look at Gon right now. _It’s too early for all this fuss._

“Cold.” Killua couldn’t stop himself from facing Gon just because of his voice tone. He was smirking widely and looking at Killua from head to toe. Killua shivered, turned around and headed for the bathroom.

“Shut up. You need one too.” He heard Gon laugh as he closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Killua barely made it in time for his class. He didn’t eat anything and his stomach wasn’t very happy about it. As soon as he signed the presence list he went out to get some latte and maybe some cake. He found Ikalgo ordering coffee in the same vintage place he liked.

“Morning.” Killua touched Ikalgo’s shoulder with a smile, but Ikalgo jumped at the touch.

“Oh, Killua. Morning. You scared the hell out of me.” Ikalgo let out a nervous laugh.

“You didn’t show up for lunch.” Ikalgo seemed even more nervous at that, looking to the sides in search for some kind of escape.

“Yeah, my stomach was bad. Dude, you ummm… you shouldn’t use your hair in a ponytail. At least not today, you know…” He kept looking everywhere but at Killua.

“What? Why? Does it look bad?” Ikalgo seemed utterly uncomfortable and Killua just didn’t get it.

“It’s just…” Ikalgo gesticulated to his own neck.

“My neck? What about my neck?”

“Look at it with your phone.” Killua opened the front camera to find a huge hickey on the left side of his neck, very close to his ear.

“WhAT TH-?!” Ikalgo had already ordered and was about to leave.

“Hey, tell your boyfriend that I’m no threat okay? I’m not interested.” He gave a soft smile and turned away.

“Wait, my what?”

“Gon!” He said without turning his head and waving before rushing to wherever his class was. Killua’s face felt hot and he doesn’t even know how he was able to order his latte. He didn’t look where he was going, he just ended up in a gardened area he never saw before and sat on the grass. He stood there for something like twenty minutes, looking into nothing, thinking about nothing, feeling like nothing.

He felt a pair of eyes on him, when he turned he saw Amane almost glaring at him. He sighed and got up to head for his class. _Illumi can’t know about this or things could get bad. If he doesn’t know already. Fuck._

He spaced out during the whole class. In the class after that he vaguely took notes of a project he had a month to complete. He had to paint something original about past pains on canvas. The rest didn’t matter. He already knew what to paint so he wasn’t worried. He’d start today, occupy his hands and get his head out of the clouds for a while.

Gon wasn’t at their place when he arrived. The only thing he found was a very displeased and hungry Nebula. He fed her and took a quick bath. He painted until three in the morning and Gon hadn’t shown up. Nebula kept meowing, irritated she couldn’t sleep on his lap.

“Guess it’s time to get some sleep.” She meowed in agreement. He laid with his belly up and Nebula made herself comfortable on his stomach. It didn’t take long before exhaustion hit him. It felt as if he just blinked before the alarm woke him up. Gon groaned on his ear in complete discomfort.

“Turn that thing off, Killua.”

“If you let go of me I will.” Gon loosened the grip around his waist and he turned it off. “Where have you been?” He placed a hand on the side of Gon’s face, feeling the soft skin and the hair close to it.

“It’s too early for that. Let’s go back to sleep.” Gon tightened the grip again and Killua’s face got trapped in his neck.

“It’s time to get up. We have classes, remember?”

“Nah.”

“Gon, come on.” Gon groaned again adjusting himself on the bed. Killua licked his ear with no results so he bit it. Hard. Gon let go of Killua to cover his ear with one hand.

“That hurt!” Killua couldn’t avoid laughing and Gon stared at him in disbelief. “You…” Gon laughed before kissing him and biting his lower lip equally hard. Killua shoved him out of bed but not without Gon taking him down as well. Nebula hissed confused with all the fuss so early in the morning. Gon locked his arms and legs around him and kissed every corner of his face.

“Stop that, idiot!”

“Who are you calling idiot, you idiot?”

“You, idiot! Let go! We’re gonna be late again!” He couldn’t stop laughing but Gon stopped anyway. He noticed Gon glanced Killua's neck in the process and he could swear the other looked proud and shy about it at the same time if such a thing was possible so he decided to not bring it up, at least not now, they didn't really have the time right now anyway. “Make some coffee while I’m in the bath, cool?”

“Why? We can just have some at the cafeteria.”

“Just because.” _I can’t tell him I want to drink his coffee._ “Is that cool?”

“Fine.”

He got out of bath with his hair dripping wet. Gon had made his coffee the way he liked and handed it to him. It tasted like heaven.

“Is it good?”

“Yeah. So… Where did you go yesterday?” Gon looked excited out of nowhere.

“I told you about Hisoka and that he’d give us a project next week, right?” Killua nodded, face buried in his coffee. “Yesterday he called out to me and told me the project. I don’t even know why, he just did, he didn’t explain or anything. So I decided to start right away, you know? And I just lost track of time, before I knew it, it was almost four in the morning.”

“I see. What’s the project about?” Gon froze at that and looked unconfortable at the question.

“Ehh… You see…” Gon turned his face away and kept touching his own cheek. Killua stared at him, waiting. “It’s like, can I tell it to you when it’s done?”

“Huh? What’s that all about?”

“Please! Jus- Please!” Killua glared at him this time. “It won’t be bad.” Gon made a pleading face and Killua gave in.

“So it’s a sculpture?”

“How did you know?” His confusion face was priceless.

“Well, he’s the sculptures professor. It’s only logical.” Killua let Gon sink that in, confusion slowly faded from his face and Killua wanted to laugh really bad.

“I see.”

“Did he choose a material?”

“Nope. I’m gonna take my bath real quick or we’ll be late.” He barely closed the door and Woodkid started playing. Nebula meowed at his feet, hungry. When Gon started singing along to Iron Killua knew it.

“We’re so gonna be late again.”

 

* * *

 

 

He barely had time to properly sit in class when his phone buzzed with a text. Kurapika.

>> I just saw Gon running around campus screaming “NEBULA!” and a blur w/ black fur running away from him. I’ll try to help, but I think u should come too.

 _Are you even serious?_ He got up already dialing Kurapika, attracting attention from some of his classmates.

“Where are you?”

“Sculpture practice building.” Killua could hear Gon screaming in the distance.

“Coming.”

When Killua arrived he saw Kurapika outside the building completely desperate and not knowing what to do with his own body, walking in circles, making gestures with his hands and his face was between anger and anxiety.  

“Kurapika? You okay?” Killua was actually afraid to ask but he forced himself to. “Where’s Gon?”

“I don’t know. He just dashed into the building and I lost track of him because I’ve never been in there, so I thought I should wait for you outside. And I so want to punch him right now.” The last part was a whisper but Killua heard it pretty well and couldn’t empathize with it more.

“Look, I’ll go inside and look for him, you stay out here in case he comes out again.”

The sculpture building was huge. He searched the first floor with no signs of Gon. Kurapika stayed outside the whole time and the exit from the other side of the building could be seen from his spot, so he didn’t get out. He went to the second floor and not long after he heard Gon, not sounding very pleased or calm.

“Give her back!” Gon nearly shouted and Killua followed his voice. What he saw in the room was quite unexpected. Gon seemed to have his blood burning in his veins and right in front of him was who Killua supposed to be Hisoka from what Gon told him and he was holding Nebula still on his lap. She didn’t look happy about it, but didn’t try to escape or hurt Hisoka.

“She seems to like my lap.” Hisoka noticed him and his gaze alongside his grin made Killua shiver. “Don’t you agree, Killua?” To the mention of his name Gon turned around with a surprised face. _I don't even want to know how that guy knows my name._

“Killua, what’re you doing here?”

“Saving your ass, apparently.” Hisoka giggled at that.

“Ummm, how about this, Gon. You let me have some time alone with Killua and in exchange you can have Nebula back and I won’t tell anyone about her. Agreed?” Hisoka had a predatory look on his face.

“No way!” Gon said in an even more angry tone than before and Killua didn’t think it was actually possible, since Gon was always so cheerful and cooled down.

“Agreed.” Killua said right after him and Gon looked at him with his expression confused and slightly betrayed.

“What are y-“ Gon started but Killua cut him.

“I got this. Take Nebula and leave. Now.” He looked at Gon with the most eery look he could make without letting his bloodlust leak out too much. _At least Illumi’s teaching on how to control my bloodlust so well is being of great use right now._

“Ohh, how threatening.” _What is that tone? Excitement? Arousal? What the fuck? Did he just lick his lips? Disgusting._

“Let go of her.” Killua faced Hisoka, more bloodlust leaking. Hisoka chuckled and put Nebula on the floor. She ran straight to Gon and climbed up to his shoulders since Gon wouldn’t move a muscle. “Leave.” Gon didn’t seem scared of him and that was a first for someone who he met outside of his family’s circle. Gon was astonished, still on his feet and admiring Killua with intense concentration, his eyes were wide and his mouth was as serious as Killua had seen, but he wasn’t tense. He was just speechless. “Gon!” Killua shouted and that seemed to wake him. “Go! Now!” At that Gon grabbed Nebula and left.

“Oh my, didn’t know you had that in you. You’re just like your brother.” Killua narrowed his eyes.

“My brother?”

“Illumi, of course. Didn’t he tell you about me? We’re really close friends.” Hisoka smirked, moving slowly around Killua.

“My brother doesn’t have any friends. Are you one of his subordinates?”

“That hurts my feelings. And I’m not one of his subordinates. Even thought I’m doing him a favor, but at the same time doing something for myself. I was sure you’d remember me. You caught us on the phone once. You even talked to me, kinda at least. Maybe you were too young?” The memory hit him fast. He sure was young. It was even before his mother was sick. _For how long have they known each other?_

“I recall it now.” ~~(Read end of chapter)~~

“That makes me happy.” Hisoka smiled closing his eyes. His winged eyeliner really was something. So well done and so delicate it fits his face nicely.

“You and my brother know each other for a really long time, huh? How close are you?”

“Pretty close.” _How can a human being look so perverted? He has the same intensity of bloodlust as Illumi, if not more. I can see how they get along well. In many kinds of ways. Ew._

“And what’s your business with me?” Hisoka smirked closing the gap between them, placing a finger under his chin and lifting it up to him, sharp nails tickling his skin.

“I want you to be my lady model. And not tell a word about this to you brother. He’s really obsessed about you, you know?” Killua stepped back to regain his personal space, holding back the urge to kick the other man in the face, knowing he’d lose in an actual fight.

“You want me to be what?” Hisoka restored his composure smoothly.

“My lady model. You see, I need an actual model for a painting and a sculpture and it has to be a stunning lady, and well, Machi refused the many times I asked her, Gon is really masculine and it’s nice for him to be this way so I wouldn’t be able to ask him and your brother can’t come here, right? Machi is the only female I find stunning at the moment,” _Now, who the hell is Machi? Am I supposed to know her?_  " your brother you already get it, but you,” He paused to look Killua from head to toe. “you’d look more than stunning in a dress and with longer hair, oh and make up on. You really are Illumi's brother, after all.”

“You’re a fucking pervert.”

“I get that a lot, but people don’t seem to get me quite right. I just seek and admire beauty. And strength as well. I’m an artist after all, in many ways.” Killua reflected on that for some good 6 seconds before answering.

“That doesn’t make you less of a pervert.” Hisoka pondered that and laughed.

“Maybe you’re right. So, are you in?”

“In exchange you don’t say a word about Nebula.” Killua affirmed but it sounded more like a question.

“That’s right. And I won’t say who my model was and you don’t say a word about this to your brother.”

 _“On blood?”_ Hisoka reached for a knife in his pants’ pocket and cut his palm, then handed the knife to Killua and he did the same.

 _“On blood.”_ They clasped their hands together and drank the blood that dropped.

 

* * *

 

 

**Reference for understanding.**

 

**Killua’s memory about the thing Hisoka talked about(he’s actually 4 years old, Illumi’s 16 and Hisoka is 20):**

Killua heard a noise close to his room. He looked to the clock at his side. 4 a.m. so it was most likely Illumi getting back from his conference. Or was it a murder mission? Killua couldn’t remember which one it was. Killua never quite understood why the royal family also needed to be a mercenary family. Grandfather Zeno told him it was because like that people feared them more, even thought the actual people from their kingdom didn’t and couldn’t know about this, so he just imagined he’d understand it later. Killua could hear his brother’s voice. _Strange. Is brother talking to someone?_

Killua got up and silently headed for his brother’s room. The voice became clearer but he couldn’t make out the words. The door was open so he just butted his head in. Illumi was on the phone, not much expression to his face, as usual. His clothes were stained in blood and his left arm was bleeding.

“Hisoka, let me get this right, so you called just to complain I left you with a weak guy that was too easy to kill, even thought it took you almost half an hour to kill him and now you’re aroused and it’s my fault?” Killua heard someone respond on the other side, but didn't understand what the person said.

“Who’s Hisoka?” Killua asked and then yawned. His voice was dragged with sleep. Illumi’s eyes widened at finally realizing Killua’s presence. _Huh? He usually notices me even before I get in the room. Is he that distracted?_

“Killu? What are you doing up?” Illumi kneeled to stay leveled with his eyes, phone still in hands.

“Who’s Hisoka?” He insisted, stubborn.

“Oh, your dear Killu is there? Let me say hi to him!” The voice on the other end was cheerful.

“Hi!” Killua said cheerfully as well, trying to get the phone from Illumi. Illumi stepped away holding Killua’s head to keep him in place.

“You don’t get to talk to him. Your perversion will pollute his sweet purity.”

“You let me pollute you.” The voice on the other end laughed, but it wasn’t a normal laugh and Killua couldn’t quite place it. _What are they even talking about?_

“Die.” Illumi sounded pissed off and hang up.

“I wanted to talk to him!” Killua whined hitting his brother’s leg. Illumi kneeled again and caressed his hair.

“No, you didn’t. Look, how about I give you some chocolate and you forget absolutely everything about this? And you can’t tell that to anybody else.”

“How much chocolate?”

“Enough for six months.”

“A year.”

“Eight months.”

“Ten months.”

“Fine. Now, how about we get you back in bed? Your training will be harsh when you wake up.”

“Okay.” Illumi picked Killua up in his good arm and took him back to bed and Killua could only think about all the chocolate he'd get all thanks to that Hisoka person. _Maybe if I actually meet him I'll thank him for all the chocolate I got from this._

 

* * *

 

 

**Regarding the “On blood” thing**

Well, I kind of took that out of my ass, I don’t know if it’s an actual thing, if it is please tell me. I’ll explain it with Killua’s memories as well.

 

“Tell me, Killua, have your father told you how mercenaries make unbreakable promises?”

“No, Grandpa Zeno.” Zeno took some time to eat sweets with Killua, which made him happy as it was so rare and he didn’t want to make it into a lecture about mercenaries, but if he lied Zeno would find out and there’s no way to stop him.

“I see, then I’ll teach you about it. It’s something that comes along with mercenaries since their creation, and as they built the reputation of being liars and traitors most of the time, they had to know one of them could never break a contract or a promise, at least between them, so they created the promises on blood. It’s slightly different for the ones used for common folks and nobility, it’s deeper. You see, mercenaries have nothing more worthy and treasured than their own blood and flesh, as it’s how they make their survival throughout everything and make their money as well, so when making a promise, mercenaries must cut their own palms and clasp it together and wait for the blood to drop so both doing the contract or making the promise drink it, doing so they acknowledge that their blood united fully and that the contract or promise is as worthy as their own blood and flesh, and if such a thing is broken by one of the ends, the betrayed end has the right to kill the other as it betrayed both bloods and honors and if acceptable within his companions and according to the treason he also has the right to eat the traitor and drink his blood, as a form to get his sole worth back from the blood that was in the other.”

“Oh.” Killua had his eyes wide and his mouth open. Zeno laughed.

“Was that too much to sink in?”

“A little.” Zeno laughed louder.

“Well, you heard me until the end of it so you deserve a reward.” Zeno popped from his back the biggest ice cream pot Killua had ever seen and so he jumped on him, eager and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry again for the lack of update and I'll probaly upload again when my tests are over, meaning in around two weeks.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY, BRAZIL! (September 7th) and yes, I am brazilian for those who didn't know it beforehand.  
> Also bloodlust is an actual thing if you ever wondered about it. If you train some kind of fighting style you kinda of learn on your own how much intesity someone has, how strong they are, their "aura" and if you're screwed or not. I know this as an actual fighter.  
> Please tell me your thoughts about the chapter, I really appreciate it.  
> BYE !!!!


	8. coffee first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YOU READ THIS  
> you thought i wasn't going to post anymore? GUESS WHAAAAAT  
> i'm posting again  
> the chapter isn't as complete as i wish it was, but hey it's an update  
> i had a really bad depression and couldn't write anymore but i'm feeling better and intend to finish this story as soon as possible  
> byeeee

Kikyou’s funeral (Republic of Padokea)

“Since when?”

“Huh?” Illumi kept looking to the crowd beneath them just like Killua.

“Since when did you know she wanted to kill you?”

“Oh, for quite a long time. Ever since she saw the potential in you I already knew that at some point she’d try to kill me and Milluki. I just needed to wait until the right time.”

“And how did you figure out the right time?”

“The family still needed me when she realized that she wanted me dead so you could rule, therefore I knew it wouldn’t be right away, but when the doctor said she’d only have a few weeks tops, she was forced to take action and I was forced to make arrangements for me not to be killed. All it took was a butler with a body build like mine, a deal for him to accept it and some make up.”

_What can you not do with make up? Totally terrifying,_

“I see.” When he said that Illumi finally looked at him.

“Are you mad at me, Killu?” He didn’t answer, just kept looking at the crowd, but Illumi knew him too well. “I guess you are, she was our mother after all. But don’t get me wrong, I did it for you too. For this family, this country, for our people. Even though I loved mother, she never loved me or the others as much as she loved you, she worshipped you, I’d say. I was never jealous of how much she loved you, not even once. I didn’t really need her love for I have yours, Killu. But you see, if by any chance she couldn’t kill me and Milluki, she’d kill you just so she could take you to the afterlife with her, that’s just how much she loved you. I can’t blame her, though, because I know how loving you feels and I’d kill anyone who meant you any kind of harm.”

“That’s why you left me no choice but to kill her? Why you let me lose my head thinking you were dead and Milluki freak out in fear and having me protect him?” Killua was trying his best to keep his face as still as possible, but his blood was burning in his veins.

“For sure. In her state she couldn’t possibly kill me and Milluki, so she’d definitely try to kill you and I knew that given her state you could kill her, but I wasn’t expecting her to actually be able to kill that butler and go after Milluki, but in the end the result was the same. Also, I believe she was happy you were the one who killed her.” Illumi went back to facing the crowd and now they were singing. “You think I did wrong, Killu?”

“Yes.”

“Why is that?”

“She was our mother. Family. Can I even be considered family after killing her?”

“You killed her because you thought she had killed me, so you did it to protect Milluki and avenge me, that considered, you did it for our family, so you’re still family, for sure. She’d die in a few days anyway, and it’s not like she’d change her mind about killing us. You may not realize this yet but we saved our realm and our family. If she killed us, the royal family would prove itself fragile and weak and other countries would attack us without a second thought. We’d be doomed. By killing her we avoided all that. The rest of the world thinks she died of illness and our people is safe. Don’t you think you’re being unreasonable, Killu?”

“It makes me sick.“ Killua had his fists clenched with so much force it started bleeding. Illumi’s hand touched his right cheek and he realized he was crying. “Huh?” Illumi kneeled in front of him and wiped the tears off of his face.

“Gotoh, please take Killua inside and give him something warm to drink. It’s cold, after all. And take care of his hands as well. I’ll be right behind you.” Illumi kissed his forehead and regained his composure while staring down at the crowd still singing for their mother’s soul.

 

* * *

 

 

_Having to do that painting is bringing all those bad feelings back. I don’t want it. I don’t want to feel it all over again. So troublesome._

“Killua, you awake?”

“Yeah.”

“You are shaking a lot. You ok?” With that Gon started to caress his hair. It felt good.

“Yeah. Go back to sleep.”

“You can talk about it with me.” He didn’t answer and Gon kept playing with his hair, the other hand making delicate circles on his back. “You always get like that when you paint that canvas about the past. I don’t want to pressure you, I just want you to know that you can trust me.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just… I’m not ready to talk about it.”

“I understand.” There was a long pause before he spoke again. “It may sound stupid since we’ve only been together for like two weeks and couldn’t even have our first date yet due to Hisoka stealing you from me on the weekends, but I’m utterly in love with you.” Killua couldn’t stop the laugh. He’s such a dork.

“It does sound stupid.” _It sounds just like you_. He wanted to feel even closer to Gon, until there was nothing in between them. _Can I even do that?_ “I’m in love with you too.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me. Don’t pretend you didn’t.” He could feel Gon smile on his pillow.

“I did, but I wanted to hear you say it again.”

“Stupid.”

“Let’s go back to sleep. Hisoka will be here early again, right?”

“Yeah” Gon kissed the top of his head and not long after he could hear a soft snore. So fast, as expected.

 

* * *

 

 

Killua woke up feeling an unknown presence in the room. Not so unknown. He picked the knife underneath the pillow and pointed to the throat above him.

“Oh my, you noticed me?”

“Anyone can notice that perverted aura of yours.” Killua opened his eyes and Hisoka was with his usual smirk, eyeliner as perfect as ever. Nebula was purring at Hisoka’s feet. _Traitor._ Hisoka backed off to sit on Gon’s bed, Nebula jumped to his lap.

“Your boyfriend didn’t.” Killua glared at him. “Oh, don’t worry, I won’t tell your brother.”

“That so?” Killua got up placing the knife at his waist. He looked at his phone. “Are you serious? It’s not even six yet, the hell are you doing here?”

“I finished up some business and had nothing better to do, and your cat totally amuses me.” _Don’t even want to know what kind of business he finished._

“So it’s not just to see half naked boys in their sleep, that’s surprising.” Hisoka didn’t answer, just kept petting Nebula. _That cat is purring way too loudly. Traitor._ Killua placed a hand on Gon’s shoulder and kneeled close to his ear. “Gon, wake up.”

“Killua?” Gon turned his face and their noses touched. Gon reacted automatically and kissed him. Killua heard Hisoka make a weird noise and could feel his eyes on them.

“Hisoka’s here.” That was enough to make Gon open his eyes in a flash and headbutt Killua in the process. “That hurts, idiot.” Killua placed his hands on his forehead where it hurt and backed away.

“Ah, sorry! You okay?”

“I’ll be, don’t worry. Hey, put some pants on and make us some coffee, that good?”

“Yeah, sure. Morning, Hisoka.” At that Hisoka actually smiled. Not a smirk or some perverted shit, just a smile. Somehow it just crept Killua out even more.

“Morning, Gon.”

Killua went for his bath and when he got out the smell of coffee was everywhere and it made him feel warm inside. Hisoka and Gon where talking like they knew each other since forever, Hisoka looked softer when he talked to Gon and he understood the feeling, which made him want to get Gon as far away from Hisoka as possible. Gon was too bright and he didn’t want Hisoka’s dark side to overwhelm it.

“As soon as I finish my coffee we’ll go.”

“No rush.” The smirk is back. _I wish I could kill him._


End file.
